The Thin Man
by ForTheLoveOfAnangel
Summary: Suppose that a few days after the angels left that orphanage it had a visitor in the form of one of it's former charges stabbed and broken. What would happen then.
1. Default Chapter

AN: Yes…well I went to see Charlie's Angels Full Throttle and I just couldn't leave him dead. Even though he could be back in the third movie.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own Charlie's Angels Blah blah blah Suing me would be a waste of you time Blah blah blah I have no money Blah blah blah.

Blah Blah.

It was nighttime at the orphanage. There was a storm brewing outside and the last of the nuns were making their rounds making sure everything was closed and secure before they retired for bed. Just a few minutes after the first thunder sounded and the first lightening bolt flashed across the sky the last two nuns were getting ready to extinguish their candles and go to bed when they heard a loud knock on the door. 

They looked at each other concerned. Suppose there was someone dangerous out there, they could be endangering the children if they let them in. Another knock sounded this one wasn't as strong and it grew weaker near the end as though the knocker was running out of strength. It ended with a large thud of something heavy and solid hitting the door.

The nuns looked at the door and made up their minds. This was the house of God. They couldn't turn their backs on someone in need.

One of them undid the bolt on the heavy wooden door. The other stood poised near the doorway. Candlestick raised to either illuminate the strangers face or clout them over the head. Whatever the need may be.

Catherine the older of the two finally managed to get the bolt undone and wrenched the door open with a hard yank.

There was a pause for a second of almost complete stillness and silence. Broken by the roar of the storm finally invading the place it had been pounding, the thunderous crash of the surf on the rocks and finally the wet squishy thud of a soaking wet man hitting the stone floor.

Catherine gasped it couldn't be. But it was. On a night with a storm almost as violent as the one there had been when she had seen him arrive at the orphanage for the first time, Anthony had returned.

He was dressed well as he always was; eleven years in a uniform had its influence. And his hair though soaking wet and bedraggled was parted immaculately. But something was wrong. There was a wet stain on his black suit that was to dark to have come from the rain. She put out a hand to gingerly touch it and covered her mouth and gasped as it cam away red.

She and Sister Erika tried to grab his shoulders and gently roll him onto his back. When they were about halfway done he awoke and reached out a hand to try and grab some of Catherine's hair. His hand got about halfway before falling down.

As they finished rolling him onto his back sister Catherine stared in horror at the extent of his injuries. His left hand, which he had tried to grab hair with, was fine the right one however was broken. Even her untrained eye could see. He also had a large bruise forming on the right side of his face. His right pant leg was ripped and the skin underneath it bloody, it looked like it might be broken as well. What appeared to be the worst of his injuries by far was a large cut on the left side of his chest. It appeared to go all the way through his body to the other side and was the cause for all the blood.

She didn't have to be a doctor to know that this would be fatal if not treated.

She hissed to Sister Erika "Get a nurse, and Mother Superior" 

Unfortunately the orphanage had no doctor and there was no one near by they could call.

Within minutes two nurses and Mother Superior were in the hallway and the nurses were kneeling down beside Anthony.

"Get that door closed" one of them snapped "There isn't any reason for him to get any wetter than he already is.

Catherine complied with a start. She hadn't even realised that the door was open and that the storm was blowing in making her almost as wet as Anthony.

Mother Superior had left for a minute and had returned with two of the oldest strongest boys and a stretcher from the infirmary. Together they and the nurses managed to manhandle Anthony onto the stretcher, with no short amount of warnings from the snappy nurse about his broken ribs.

When they had carried him around the corner and out of sight Catherine Turned to Mother Superior and asked. "That is him right? That is Anthony?" after she received a nod from Mother Superior she continued. "It's just that I haven't seen him in so long and I wasn't sure."

Mother Superior nodded again as they began to walk to their rooms and said. "He may not come to visit as much as I'd like. But the fact that he comes here now in his time of need proves that he has not forgotten us or lost his faith in God. He knew he would be welcome here. What puzzles me though, are his injuries. They are perfectly horrible he should be in a hospital but we most keep him here at least till the storm abates."

She finished as she got to her rooms. Catherine turned to leave but Mother Superior's voice held her back. 

"How do you suppose he got injuries like that?" she asked.

"I don't know mother" Catherine replied truthfully. "It looks as though he got stabbed through with a sword then shoved off the roof of a eight story building.'


	2. Chapter 2Dedicated to Carly my Lovely Si...

The Thin Man -Chapter Two (I am as good at naming chapters as I am at naming stories) AN: Sorry for the delay I have just spent a few weeks on vacation with no internet access. And I am about to head out again today so there might not be another chapter for a while. Thanks to all of my reviewers you do make my life a little more bearable.  
  
********************************************************** The nurses had laid Anthony down on one of the beds in the nurse's station. They were treating him as best they could with what they had. But that still didn't change the fact that their experience and supplies were more equipped to deal with broken noses and split lips from the occasional fight between the boys. And also the occasional broken limb when someone fell while climbing a wall or a tree on a dare. Even then the simple fractures the boys sustained were no comparison to Anthony's wrist, which looked completely shattered and his leg was broken in several places at least.  
  
They also was nearly impossible to close the wound on his shoulder. No matter where they stitched it just would not stop bleeding. It also wasn't helping that Anthony was jerking and thrashing around. A noise came from the back his throat. It wasn't words, it never was. Instead it was a kind of keening high pitched sound of despair.  
  
The nurse had only heard him make a sound like this once before in his life and that was years ago. The first year Anthony had arrived at the orphanage there was some sort of celebration. She didn't remember exactly what it was but part of the festivities had involved a large bonfire. All the children had gathered around and toasted marshmallows and sung songs, all but one. Anthony had come but refused to move less then thirty feet from the fire. Some of the older children who had mistaken his fear for shyness took him by the arms and proceeded to drag him towards the fire. They had absolutely no malicious intent and the worst thing that could have happened to Anthony was that he might has burned his tongue on a hot marshmallow. Anthony however took one look at that fire then suddenly he was fighting and screeching like they were planning on using him for kindling. The boys who only had the best of intentions stopped but did not let go. They did not know that the boy who was with them most likely watched his family die in a 


End file.
